Don't Got Nowhere To Go
by Angel Veins
Summary: All of Daffy and Bugs' enemies come after them, forcing them to flee. So now what? With nowhere to go, the enemies are closing in... My first Looney Tunes story! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey, it`s Angel Veins here bringing you Don`t Get Nowhere To Go. This is my first Looney Tunes story and I hope you enjoy it. R&R! I`d appreciate it very much!**

"I`m so gonna kill you."

"Well you better hurry up before these guys do it first."

The rabbit and duck moved backwards once more as the villains came closer to them guns, pitchforks and other weapons of torture gleaming in the dark. Every single villain had an evil grin on their face, hands clenching tight and sweating around their weapon.

Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Beaky Buzzard, Cecil Turtle, Gossamer, Pete Puma, Witch Hazel, Neon Noodle, Wile E Coyote, Marvin the Martian and Taz. They were all there. Grinning madly.

The two were forced backwards, backs hitting the cold wall behind them. A wall. They were stuck. Trapped now. Maybe not.

Bugs' brown eyes picked up on a nearby alleyway. It was tucked into a far corner. He sidestepped a bit to his left, trying to see more of the alleyway. As far as he could see, it was misty and led to somewhere unknown.

The grey rabbit directed his eyes back to the armed villains. They were closer now. The rabbit nudged the black duck beside him. Muttering silently, he told the duck of the alleyway. He seemed keen and interested.

Telling Daffy to wait on a signal, Bugs breathed deeply. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Now.

The rabbit grabbed the duck`s hand and yanked him off the wall. He started running, Daffy in tow, towards the alleyway. The villains gave chase, weapons clanking as they started running. Bugs dragged Daffy behind him, rushing down the alleyway.

Then the two separated, Daffy now running for himself. The two ran, faster than ever before. Panic written across their faces, sweat running down their bodies, villains giving chase.

The two bolted, rushing along the long but narrow alleyway. Footsteps and guns sounded in the close distance. More panic. Serious, a whole lot of it. There was shouting, hitting the ears of Bugs and Daffy as they ran. Never had the two experienced anything like this. Sure their villains were always after them and trying to outwit them. But not like this. When they usually came after the two it was only a brief encounter; it only lasted a little while. And it was in broad daylight. This was night.

Now it was going too far. They had been at this too long. They felt like they should stop, face their villains. But fear overtook. It was too late. Or was it?

And now the villains were getting closer, ready to tear the rabbit and duck to pieces. _Ready, aim, fire..._

All shots had been dodged so far. The aims were getting better, faster. And in the middle of bullets flying, mist gathering and panic and fear spilling, the grey rabbit stopped. Daffy continued running, only stopping when he realised his _partner _wasn`t beside him.

"Bugs?!"

The rabbit looked at him, glaring. "We can`t keep running Daff, we`ve gotta face em!" The rabbit turned to face the villains. "We`ve got no choice"

The duck considered persuading Bugs to reconsider, change tracks. Nothing. _He can`t do it, he can`t do it. _Another thought. _Yes. Yes he can. And he will. _

Daffy broke out of his thoughts, gaze landing on Bugs who was standing with a confused look on his face. There was not just confusion, but concern as well. The black duck breathed out, eyes blinking. Bugs' mouth twitched into a small smile. Sort of pleading.

"We can do this Daff. We can." _We can. Yes, we can. _

Daffy walked beside his friend, a relieved smile making it`s way on to Bugs' face. Now they wait. The wind blew low, half hard. And they waited. Waited for the villains to finally catch up. It didn't take long. The footsteps hardened at the sighting of the two and weapons clanked louder at the running pace.

Then it stopped. They all came face to face. Two against eleven. _Very _fair. There was no lowering of weapons as the villains stepped one step closer to their enemies. The rabbit and duck took one step back, being deadly cautious. They had a right to be. It was now that they would have to plan their next move. And fast. No time to mess around. This was serious, and for a toon...that wasn`t right at all. Not one bit.

_Waiting, waiting, waiting. Now. The rise and fall. Battle of vain. Flee. Fight. _

The stars and moon seemed to be watching, tracking their every move. _An audience, witness to a battle. Pleasant. Not. _Bugs and Daffy knew that they would either win or lose this battle. The _villains_ knew that they would either win or lose this battle.

Then let the battle begin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, here`s the next chapter! Thank you to all that read and liked my prologue. I`m sorry I didn't remember to put the prologue`s heading as Prologue. That`s why this chapter is called Actual Chapter 1. Sorry for that again. **

**Anyway, here`s Chapter 1. R&R! **

"Daff-"

"Shh, it`s starting!"

Bugs sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Why he had agreed to let the duck stay here he did not know. All he knew was that he had made a big mistake.

The black duck sank back into the chair, snuggling against the cushions that lay there, eyes glued to the television screen in front of him. He could feel Bugs' brown eyes rest on him, unmoving. He chose to ignore it, hoping Bugs would move on. He didn`t.

There was something about those brown eyes that got Daffy. It wasn`t the colour or anything. It was what the eyes reflected back. Emotion. Tons of emotion brewed in those dark and deep brown eyes. It made Daffy afraid to look at the rabbit, desperate to avoid glances.

"Daff, why are you even here?" Bugs asked. His voice was heard over the TV`s noise.

Daffy didn't answer, just continued staring at the TV screen. He knew why he was here; he just didn't want to tell Bugs why. The tapping of a foot was heard, hitting the soft soil ground. The black duck knew the rabbit always expected an answer, and if he didn't get one the rabbit would just stare it out.

The two had previously done many staring contests and Bugs had always won. That result was expected though. Bugs was so used to staring that sometimes he forgot to blink. Daffy was much too easy to beat. He cracked easily under pressure and was too involved in making noise and not caring. The results spoke truth...a lot of truth.

Daffy could see that Bugs would just stare this one out too. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bugs watching him, leaning casually against the door frame. _Not caring, not caring, not caring. Now caring. _

"I get the hint." Bugs blinked once then left the room, the door frame empty and the stunned duck silent.

"Huh?" Daffy moved forward from the warm cushions of comfort to meet an empty door frame. The rabbit had moved. Which meant... _Staring contest is officially over. Give it up for the winner Daffy Duck. _The duck couldn`t believe it. He had beaten Bugs, finally. It was impossible though! _Not anymore._

Winning, what Daffy always wanted. A small smile reached Daffy`s face. _Not winning, understanding. _The rabbit had left without an answer. He didn't always stare it out. Not always. Just sometimes.

There was the sound of glasses clinking in the kitchen area and the sound of the creaky fridge opening and closing. Then the sound of something being poured into the glasses. Bugs came through a couple of minutes later with two glasses of carrot juice. The rabbit was smiling, eyes blinking slowly.

"Here." The grey rabbit passed the duck a glass and sat down on the armchair opposite Daffy`s. The duck accepted the glass and drank slowly from it. Bugs did the same. The two sat in silence. Bugs sat, fingers twitching slightly on the arm of his chair. Daffy drummed his fingers on the edge of the glass, the sound made echoing through the silent home.

"So..." Daffy searched for conversation. Nothing came to mind.

"Daff" Bugs stopped the duck`s search. "I understand that you don`t like answering my questions much. Basically we`re both in the same boat. I know I ask one too many questions all the time and I can understand that you hate it when I ask stuff." The rabbit blinked, searching for more words to be said. Daffy`s drumming continued. Bugs gently took Daffy`s hand away from the cup and put his hand on the duck`s. "Daff, you`re welcome to stay here. Anytime, any day. I don`t mind; I could use the company. If you don`t wanna answer my questions that`s fine ok"

The rabbit took a sip of his carrot juice, draining the glass, then got up, taking his hand off Daffy`s. "Remember that." Bugs left the room once more, hand clenched around his now finished glass of carrot juice. Daffy stared after him, more shocked than ever. This was the first time they had ever had a simple heart to heart with each other. It was new, but Daffy liked it.

The two were never ones to compromise and talk easily to one another. It always took so much more. Now it just took a glass of carrot juice. _Heart to heart over a glass of carrot juice. His questions don`t need to be answered, not always. _

"He understands." Daffy smiled. "I thought no-one understood me. I was wrong" _You are understood. A heart to heart is all you need. You are loved. Sweet love, bond. _

The duck smiled more as he got up from his armchair. He finished off his juice and headed towards the kitchen. When he entered it, he saw it was empty. He heard footsteps in the other room. The duck took his glass over to the sink and sat it on the surface. He stretched and yawned. It had been a tiring day.

"I`m off to bed." The duck announced loudly, making sure the rabbit heard him. "Kay, night Daff." Was the hardly heard response from inside the room. Daffy walked over to the door of the room Bugs was in: His bedroom. The duck opened the door a crack and slid in. He knew he should have knocked but what the hey.

Bugs looked up, brown eyes confused in the lamp`s glow. "Forget something?" The rabbit asked. Daffy shook his head, walking towards the rabbit. "Bugs...thanks." Bugs smiled, blinking softly. The duck cleared his throat. He wasn`t always such an openhearted, kind and generous duck. It was weird when he was. Rare times.

"I`m _really _off now. I`ll see you in the morning bud." Daffy turned to leave. "Night Daff." Bugs called from behind him. The duck left the rabbit`s room, heading to his own room. Every time he came to Bugs home, his rabbit hole/burrow, Bugs would always have an extra room dug out just for him. The rabbit obviously expected the duck to drop by a lot. Bugs thought a lot of things, took a lot into consideration. It was hard to think what was on the grey rabbit`s mind half the time. _Confusion. _

Daffy reached his room and entered. He lay down on his bed, covering himself in the warm covers. He was grateful, he really was, to have Bugs as a friend. There were times when they had their _moments _but they always ended quickly. The black duck sighed softly as he settled down for the night. He fell asleep.

In the other room, Bugs climbed into bed. The rabbit yawned heavily, eyes slowly blinking. A tiring day for him as well and he needed the rest. He pulled the covers over him, trying to get as warm as possible. He switched his lamp off, the yellow light subsiding. Long ears falling down limply on to his shoulders, Bugs fell asleep.

They were both sleeping soundly, unaware of what could be the biggest threat of their lives. This threat was one that would take them on a new adventure. One that they would either survive or die at. Only time would tell which one it was.


	3. Chapter 2

**Angel Veins is back with Chapter 2 of DGNTG! Hope you all liked Chapter 1! A little Baffy heart to heart. **

**I have decided at the end of this story I will post a final post on it saying the chapter names I had in mind. So read, review and enjoy this chapter! R&R! **

Daffy yawned as he woke up from his peaceful slumber. The duck rolled over on to his side, the covers twisting around him. He wasn`t one to easily wake up. He took a glance at the clock sitting on the bedside table. It read: 9 AM. Confusion crossed Daffy`s face as he realised something. If it was 9:00 in the morning then where was Bugs? He usually woke up really early. The rabbit usually came in and woke him up around now. He knew of how late Daffy would sleep in.

Confused as to why Bugs hadn`t put in an appearance yet, Daffy crept out of his room and slowly proceeded towards Bugs'. As he opened the door a crack, he made out the silhouette of a figure lying in the bed. A rabbit.

The black duck crept into the warm room and looked at the rabbit. He was asleep, covers wrapped right round him and ears limp on his shoulders. Daffy went closer, thinking about waking Bugs. Then he stopped. "I should let him rest. He`s probably tired. He`s never one to sleep in." The duck then left the room, smiling as the grey rabbit quietly yawned and turned over in the bed.

Daffy headed towards the lounge and sat in one of the two armchairs facing the TV. He leaned back against the soft material of the armchair, hands searching for the remote. "Where is that darn remote?!" Daffy tried not to shout. He didn`t want to wake Bugs, at least not yet.

Finally, the duck found the remote and turned on the TV. Flicking through the many channels, Daffy settled down to watch a random one. But as the show came on, Daffy saw something he`d never expect on TV.

"This is Elmer J Fudd reporting live from The Great Forest. I`m back into the joy of hunting and I`ve decided to finish off some very important business I left unfinished." The hunter was dressed in his old brown and red hunting clothes and his old gun was in his hands, clenched tightly. He walked slowly and carefully through the forest. Daffy could only watch in slight horror as Elmer proceeded.

"What is he doing?" Daffy whispered quietly. "Why is he here in The Great Forest? I thought he gave up hunting to go and be a news reporter?" The duck focused on Elmer`s previous words. Live. "Looks like he`s juggling both now"

Elmer continued walking on his tiptoes, silver barrel of the gun glinting in the early morning light. Another question struck. Why was the hunter out here so early? From what Bugs told him years ago, Elmer usually entered The Great Forest during mid day. So why the morning? There must be a reason.

The duck watched the screen carefully, studying Elmer. He was studying so carefully and desperately that he was really close up to the screen. He was unaware that he had fallen off his armchair on to the floor, waking Bugs in the process...

The rabbit appeared in the doorway, alarmed and rubbing his eyes, obviously still tired. He looked down at the floor, spotting Daffy. The duck looked back at the rabbit, grinning sheepishly. "Did I wake you?" He stammered. Bugs just shook his head in disbelief and sat in an armchair. He didn`t even tell Daffy to move. He glanced at the TV screen. Brown eyes lit up in amusement as Bugs spotted Elmer on screen. "Ah so Elmer`s back into the hunting eh? And he`s on TV! That`s just made _my _morning!"

Daffy watched as the rabbit leaned back in the armchair he was sitting in, eyes still on the screen. He didn`t find anything wrong with this; he just thought it was for fun, a simple hunting programme. _He has no idea. He doesn`t understand. _

The duck thought about speaking his mind, thought about telling Bugs. But he didn`t. He just sat in front of the TV screen, not saying a word. "Bugs won`t understand." Daffy thought. He wanted to desperately say something. Nothing happened as the two watched. Then something did. And it all started after nine words.

"Shh! Be very very quiet, I`m hunting a rabbit"

Alarm set in the duck`s system, even Bugs seemed a bit taken aback. Hunting a rabbit...? Bugs! The grey rabbit was in danger. Daffy knew that. Bugs didn`t. The rabbit got up, stretching and cracking his fingers. "Looks like my morning`s off to an adventurous start!" Then he disappeared from the room. _ore fun and games. _Daffy felt like following, warning Bugs. Something just wasn`t right. _Something __**will **__go wrong. _

As the duck continued watching the screen, Bugs made his way out into the open. He poked his head up through the rabbit hole`s entrance. He was expecting to be greeted by a gun to the face. Nothing. Elmer wasn`t there...yet. The grey rabbit waited some more, growing more and more impatient by the second. And while he was being impatient, he didn`t notice what was hiding in the bushes not far off from him...

Daffy found himself getting closer to the screen, actually hearing it quietly buzz. Bugs was in danger. He couldn`t get it off his mind. Why would Elmer suddenly start hunting again? And why this early? It didn`t make sense. The duck watched the screen. Nothing happened.

"Daff, are you sure that Elmer`s in the forest this morning?" Bugs voice rang out. "Positive." Daffy replied. "The screen tells it all." Bugs came back into the room looking confused. Daffy looked concerned. _He`s still in danger._ And he was. The two`s gaze was no longer on the TV screen, when it really should have been...

Somewhere in the near distance, a figure crept forward. The gun glinted in the light. But the gun wasn`t the source of weaponry now. The figure brought out a match and a couple of dynamite sticks. "Goodnight rabbit!" The dynamite sticks were then lit and forced down the hole. The figure could hear the sizzling from the lit sticks and knew it was time to get away. But not far away. The figure crept behind a set of bushes far off and waited for the signs of victory: Smoke, an explosion and burnt and dead rabbit.

Down the rabbit hole, Bugs and Daffy were oblivious to it all. Then, sizzling was heard. "Can you hear that?" Bugs asked, looking around confused. "Yeah." Daffy replied. "Sounds like a bomb or something." The two looked around, hearing the sizzling getting louder. That was when smoke started to rise. The two started coughing, but still searching for the source of the sizzling. It was soon located.

A bunch of lit dynamite sticks had been thrown down the hole. The expression on their faces were expressions of both confusion and anger. "What are _these _doing here?" Bugs asked aloud. "I don`t know." Daffy replied. The duck thought. "I knew something was going to happen" He thought. "I just knew it."

"Daff!" Bugs called. "There`s too much dynamite! We can`t possibly blow them all out and throw them out! We`ll have to make a run for it!" "But what about your burrow?!" Daffy asked. "There`s no time to worry about _that! _I`m more worried about our safety, now come on!" "One second!"

The duck ran off deep into the burrow, Bugs calling after him. "Daffy come back!" The rabbit stopped calling as he was interrupted by a loud bang of the first dynamite stick exploding. As it exploded, fires started. More smoke filled the once peaceful home and fire spread quickly. Bugs backed away, terrified. He turned in the direction Daffy had run in two seconds ago. "Daffy come back!"

The black duck carried on through the burrow, despite Bugs' calls for him. He was aware of the fires, the smoke and the danger. He just couldn`t lose this. Daffy entered his room, grabbing the small case he had on his bedside table. He quickly shoved it in amongst his feathers and ran back to Bugs. It would have been easy if there had been no fires or blinding smoke. And the noise the fire made was horrendous and non-stopping. But even though all that was happening, Daffy could still pick up Bugs' faint voice crying for help, crying for him.

"Daffy!" The black duck fought his way through the fire and smoke. He heard two more of the dynamite sticks going off and knew the two were really in danger now. Daffy tried desperately to seek out his friend. He heard coughing in the distance and followed the sound. He found Bugs trapped in a corner, fires spreading in that part of the room and smoke filling the air. The rabbit looked as if he was desperate to breathe, not being able to with all the smoke around. "Daffy." The rabbit wheezed painfully. Then he collapsed.

Daffy gasped. He fought his way through to Bugs, desperate to save him before the nasty flames consumed him. Grabbing the rabbit as gently as he could, he started to make his way out of the burrow. He carried the rabbit out of the hole, just in time. The rest of the dynamite sticks went off, followed by a loud explosion. The black duck kneeled on his knees on the ground with an unconscious Bugs in his lap. "Daffy." The rabbit slowly whispered. "I`m right here Bugs, open your eyes." Nothing.

The duck failed to believe Bugs was dead. A heartbeat was there after all. "Last time I was in a fire, I ended up in a hospital. The nurse said I had collapsed with too much smoke in my lungs, not enough air and feeling dizzy. She said I was probably seeing double because of the amount of orange present." Daffy said. "Hopefully you`ll be fine." The duck looked back at the destroyed burrow. "You`ll just have to do without a hospital just now."

Daffy lay Bugs down on the grass and went to investigate the burrow. It was burnt a lot and covered with black soot. The foul stench of smoke hung in the air. "Who could`ve done something like this?" Daffy muttered. "Huh?" The black duck looked back to see Bugs slowly sitting up, hand holding his head. "Bugs, you're ok!" The rabbit looked slightly confused. "What happened?" He asked. Daffy started to explain.

"Whoa. So you're saying that someone threw lit dynamite sticks down into the burrow, they blew up, started fires, I passed out, you saved me and it all went boom. Correct?" "Correct." The rabbit and duck sat on the grass, going over the events that had just happened. Then, they heard a noise.

"Quick behind here!" Bugs grabbed Daffy by the wrist and they hid behind a set of bushes. They watched as a figure in brown and red clothing with a gun appeared, grinning. "And that`s all." The figure said. "Pleasant dreams rabbit." Bugs and Daffy looked at each other, confused and scared. "Elmer."

"Huh?" The man turned round, a look of confusion on his face. The rabbit and duck ducked, trembling. They could get caught! Luckily, they weren`t. Elmer turned back round. The man took a walkie-talkie from his pocket and spoke into it. "First phase complete. Burrow burned." "Good." They heard. "Well done. And what of the rabbit?" But before Elmer could answer this mysterious person, Bugs and Daffy`s cover was blown. The case fell out of Daffy`s feathers and hit the ground hard. Alerting Elmer.

The hunter turned round. He spotted the rabbit and duck in the bushes. "Hey!" They ran, Elmer chasing. The man spoke into the walkie-talkie. "The rabbit`s still alive! The duck`s with him!" "What?!" A voice boomed heavily out of the walkie-talkie. "They`re making a run for it!" Elmer said. "Get them!"

Elmer ran, chasing after the runaways. Bugs and Daffy sprinted. "Nice going genius!" Bugs said. "I didn`t mean it!" Daffy replied. Bugs just rolled his eyes. They continued running. Elmer continued running too. _Sticky situation. Better keep on running. Run, very fast if you please. Steady now. _The duck and rabbit quickly hid behind a tree in an empty clearing. They heard footsteps as Elmer ran past them. "Phew." Daffy wiped his brow. Bugs panted, leaning back against a tree that was there. He avoided the duck`s gaze. Daffy felt like Bugs blamed him for what had just happened.

"Bugs-" Bugs silenced him by holding up his hand. "I`m not blaming you. Just a bit shaken up. It`s still early. I`m not used to seeing Elmer`s ugly mug at this time." Daffy held back a laugh. "Let`s go." The two walked off, keeping cautious. Elmer could be anywhere. And he was. "Found you." A bang from the gun. Pounding of hurried footsteps. Sounds of panting. Back to the running.

Bugs and Daffy ran again. The rabbit cast a glance behind, catching Elmer`s gaze. The hunter had an evil gleam in his eyes. _Shudder. Cold. Hard. Cruel. _Elmer was right on their tails. Suddenly Bugs had an idea. "Quick, this way!" The rabbit grabbed Daffy by the wrist and pulled him another way. Elmer went right past. The rabbit and duck stopped and watched. The hunter didn`t even notice and kept on running.

Daffy grinned. "Nice going Bugs! I think-" "There`s no time to hear what you think Daff!" Bugs cut the duck off. "We need to get out of here!" "What?!" Daffy asked, shocked. Bugs looked at him, brown eyes disturbed. "He`s not gonna stop. We need to go." And for once, the duck agreed. "Ok then. Let`s-" "You sneaky rascals!" The two turned round to see an angry Elmer, gun pointed at them. Both rabbit and duck caught each other`s eye. Then both rabbit and duck ran.

"We need to get somewhere away!" Bugs called. "Agreed!" Daffy yelled back. They ran on and on. Until they reached the end of the forest clearing. They had now entered the street. "If we hurry, we can lose him here!" Bugs shouted to Daffy. The duck nodded. They both sprinted out into the open. People gave them strange glances but they ignored them. All that mattered right now was escaping. They could see the furious hunter exiting the forest area. People started to bombard the hunter seeing as he had a gun. _Buying time. Saviours. Luck. _

Bugs and Daffy managed to get away from the busy city and soon found themselves in a quiet environment. "What now?" Daffy asked. And for the first time, Bugs didn`t have an answer. "I-I don`t know." Bugs wrapped his arms around himself protectively. He looked at the duck. Daffy looked as if he would either have a breakdown or start furiously yelling. The duck did nothing. "So...we just wander?" Bugs didn`t reply. The two started walking, arms wrapped around themselves. The cold winds were picking up now. There was no noise. It wasn`t a city they were in now. It was just plain, cold land.

"Sir, they seem to have gotten away." "What?!" An angry voice came from the walkie-talkie. "I give you a simple task and already you muck it up! How stupid are you?! You call yourself a hunter?!" Elmer made a shaky reply. "I`m sorry sir. I promise I won`t mess up again-" "No!" _Sir _made a reply. "I am sending the others to meet you. They shall help. Find them! I don`t care how or when you do it, just bring me that rabbit!" "Yes sir." Elmer said. "Oh and one more thing. If you say it`s alive, bring me it alive." Elmer muttered a quick yes before switching the walkie-talkie off. The hunter sighed before grinning wickedly. "Looks like I`ve got a rabbit to hunt."

**Hope you all liked Chapter 2! I enjoyed writing this one. The main events kicked off here. I know that some of the Bugs and Daffy stuff isn't expected and I know. I will put comedy and issues in between the two but I`m mostly aiming for the cute, fluffy and friendly Baffy. Just so you know. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I`m back! Chapter 3! So that`s: Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2 and now Chapter 3! I`m so happy! So far: Bugs and Daffy are on the run from Elmer after the burrow gets caught in an explosion, Elmer`s on the line with a mysterious person that wants Bugs and there`s 'others' on the way. What now?**

**Enjoy! **

Bugs and Daffy panted as they continued walking. They stopped to catch their breath, hands on their knees. Daffy looked at Bugs. "So now what genius?"

A look of slight annoyance showed on Bugs' face. "What are you asking me for? You seem to have everything in your hands already!"

"What?"

The two looked at each other. "You were the one that sold us out. We could have avoided this!" Bugs retorted.

"Well we didn`t so there!" Daffy replied. Silence.

Bugs crossed his arms, muttering quietly. "What was in that case anyway?" A look of small guilt from Daffy.

"It...It was just a couple of my things."

Bugs obviously didn`t believe that. _Excuse after excuse after excuse. Truth? Lie? _"Daff...tell the truth."

Daffy was shocked. Bugs was questioning him? _Concern? Confusion? Misunderstanding? Fault. _The duck looked at the rabbit straight on. "You don`t believe me." Daffy stood up straight, look of anger on his face. "You don`t trust me. You blame me for what happened back there!"

Bugs tried to reason with him. "Daff I-"

"No!" Daffy fired back. "You demand me to tell the truth when you`re the one stuck in denial!"

Bugs didn`t know what to say. Nothing?

Daffy stopped, staring at the rabbit. The look of anger didn`t go away. Bugs hadn`t said a word. Did that mean...Daffy was right? Another glance. It seemed a bit like that. Best to put it straight?

"It doesn`t matter. I left the case back there. So now let`s just move on." The duck started to walk. He wanted to walk away from this whole thing. It wasn`t right to stick dark tension between them, especially now.

Bugs hung behind a bit, not really sure whether to continue with the duck or not. Should he? _Forgive and forget? _The rabbit started walking. He stayed a couple of inches away from Daffy, keeping a fine distance between them. _Tension. _

They kept silent and distant for a while before Daffy spoke. "Where do you think we should go from here?" The duck turned back to face Bugs.

The rabbit just shrugged his shoulders casually. Daffy didn`t know what to do. The argument the two had just had had obviously taken a toll on Bugs. Daffy faced forward again. Bugs wasn`t going to do anything, so it looked like _he _was go to have to make the decisions.

"Where to go though?" Daffy thought. He looked around. Best to go forward? _Yes. _

The duck continued walking straight, aware that Bugs was following. He wasn`t looking up, staring at his feet. He obviously wasn`t planning on leading.

_Go on, lead. _Daffy took steps forward cautiously. He didn`t know where to go. This place the two of them were now in didn`t look very promising. There were no buildings, no greenery...nothing. Just empty and large space. It looked kind of like a desert. Which meant that there was nowhere to go...

The duck and rabbit continued walking. It got colder as they went on. Bugs wrapped his arms tighter around himself, ears blowing cutely to the side in the wind. Daffy found himself doing the same. (His ears didn`t blow to the side) It was freezing!

Bugs blinked as dust flew into his brown eyes. He stopped and started rubbing them. Daffy noticed that Bugs had stopped and stopped too. He took a breath.

"Bugs, you ok?" _First words. You`ve engaged. Now you begin again._ The rabbit took his hands away and blinked at the duck. Then came a small nod. They continued on.

Bugs still lingered behind Daffy but was no longer deserted. He gulped quite often and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. Of course, he never did. Daffy was concerned.

"Is he trying to talk?" Daffy thought. "He looks like a goldfish!" The wind was dying down now, but they were still in the middle of nowhere. _Nowhere. _Nowhere indeed!

"Daff?"

The black duck turned round to face Bugs. The rabbit was rubbing his arm bashfully. He looked as if he was about to say something. His mouth was open, eyes set on the duck.

"Daff I-I…" The rabbit stuttered, not quite completing his sentence. He couldn`t. Something wasn`t right.

"What?" Daffy asked. He was trying to give Bugs a chance to finish, but his patience was wearing thin. "What is it Bugs?!"

The rabbit`s gaze was now behind the black duck, brown eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Daffy stared at the freaked out rabbit. What was wrong? The duck looked behind him, freezing when he was fully turned.

"Oh…that."

Both stared on at the bear. Where did the bear come from? Why a _bear? _Strange.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Bugs asked.

"Sure, feel free! You know I`m all ears!" Daffy replied, backing slightly beside Bugs.

"Good. Run!"

The two ran. _Again with the running. Can`t we have a break? Never. _

The bear chased them both as they ran. They didn`t know where they were running to exactly. _Nowhere…again? _There was nowhere to go. _Don`t Got Nowhere To Go. _Then suddenly, a sort of cave came into view.

"Weird, that wasn`t there before…" Daffy thought. But he still ran into it. Bugs lagged behind a bit though. And the bear was gaining.

"Bugs, hurry!" Daffy cried out.

And Bugs tried. He really tried. But to no avail. The bear blocked off the entrance, making Bugs skid to a halt. The bear then proceeded to corner Bugs into a corner, with the joy of seeing Bugs gasp. It growled loudly numerous times. Daffy could only watch as the bear got closer to Bugs…

LT

LT

LT

LT

LT

Bugs shut his eyes, preparing for what the bear was going to do to him. Would he lash out at him? Hurt him? _Kill _him? He could only wait.

"This is it." Bugs thought. "I`m sorry Daff."

But nothing came. There were no more growls as Bugs could only hear his laboured breathing. He opened his eyes, brown gaze soon falling on a certain black duck in front of him.

The rabbit was stunned. He didn`t know what to say. So he said nothing.

He looked down at the ground, noticing the bear that had just cornered him was on the ground. The bear was unconscious, head near a large rock. Bugs eyed up the rock, soon realising that Daffy must have come out of the cave and knocked the bear unconscious by throwing a rock at him.

Bugs looked at Daffy, the duck smiling. Bugs managed a small smile back. The tension was basically gone. The duck had just possibly saved the rabbit`s life. And Bugs was grateful for that. Definitely.

_Tensions demise. Back on course. But still no happy ending. Nobody believes in them anymore. _

The two of them knew that the small feud between them was now over and both were wondering who should make the first move. They were both unsure of what to say/do.

Bugs was thinking. He decided to make the first move. Daffy _had _just saved his life.

"Um, Daff?" Bugs started. "I`m really sorry. It was wrong to blame you. I know it wasn`t and isn`t your fault we`re stuck out here. I just got so…tense. I mean, I haven`t been feeling very well for the past few days and I guess I just got so tired and snapped, taking it out on you. I`m sorry."

Daffy didn`t hesitate to reply. "Bugs, it _is _my fault! If I hadn`t dropped my stupid case, then we wouldn`t be in this mess!" Bugs looked as if he was going to say something, but Daffy continued. "Bugs…I promise, I`ll fix this."

Bugs took it in, then nodded. "Ok."

Daffy put his arm around the rabbit. Bugs smiled and they started walking. Of course they didn`t know where they were going but anywhere was ok. They had each other, so they would be fine. Hopefully.

LT

LT

LT

LT

LT

"So…where did they go?"

Elmer gulped quietly. He didn`t know how to reply, mostly because he knew his answer would get him some sort of punishment. The small man standing across from him was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well?" He asked.

Elmer gulped, louder and noticed this time. "I-I…don`t know." He answered truthfully.

The man`s anger was noticed immediately as a silver pistol was pulled out, two in fact and pointed straight at Elmer. Elmer gulped again.

"Listen idiot, we`re on thin ice right now. I don`t care about any of this really; it`s not me that`s in charge here. HE is, ok? And he`s not gonna be happy if we don`t do as he asks." The man with the pistols paused for a bit of breath before continuing. "Now come on, the boss isn`t gonna be happy if we don`t get him that rabbit. The duck, he said we can just kill. It`s the rabbit he wants."

Elmer nodded as the short man put his pistols away and started walking, leading. The group behind him followed. Elmer had no choice but to follow too.

He wasn`t sure if he wanted to do this. Sure he wanted to get back at the rabbit and duck, but was this really the way. _No. Of course it`s not! Are you stupid?! Don`t go along with it! It`s a trick!_

Then the hunter remembered Yosemite`s words and decided to go. He would try not to participate much. Because he knew what his boss had in store for the grey rabbit, and it wasn`t at all pretty. God just thinking about it made the man shut his eyes in fear and horror.

But there was nothing Elmer could do about it. For he knew if he didn`t go along with the plan, then he would receive the same fate as Bugs. And he didn`t want that. Not at all. Never, ever.

LT

LT

LT

LT

LT

"Are we there yet?"

Bugs sighed again at the childlike whining coming from a bit behind him. He stopped and faced the source of it.

"Daff, come on! You're the one that keeps on complaining about not having a place to go. And now that I`m suggesting, your _still _moaning! God, give it a by!"

Daffy huffed as he crossed his arms moodily. Bugs rolled his eyes and continued on. He knew Daffy would follow. When he was sure the rabbit was fully turned away the duck stuck out his tongue childishly.

"I saw that!"

Daffy smirked. He wasn`t surprised that Bugs had saw. After spending lots of time with the rabbit, Daffy had come to learn that Bugs was one of those people that had "eyes in the back of their head". Good enough. It was most defiantly true.

The duck rushed to catch up with Bugs. When he was just a few inches behind him, he stopped when he saw the rabbit bent over. Was something wrong? Concerned, Daffy stood beside Bugs.

"Are you ok?" Daffy asked.

Bugs tried a small smile as he looked at the duck. The rabbit was holding his stomach. Was he hurt?

"I`m fine. Just a bit of a sore stomach."

Daffy didn`t believe that for a second. But he didn`t want Bugs to get Mad at him, especially when they had just started talking again. Instead of worrying, he smiled at the rabbit.

"Ok bud. Let`s get going to a safe place before it gets dark."

He started walking in front, the fake smile still on his face. He was aware Bugs was watching, burning holes into his black feathery back. Then the rabbit started following, hand still on his stomach. Daffy tried not to show his concern to Bugs.

They soon arrived at their location: A small hidden area. There were a few scattered but whole planks of wood which would do nice for a fire and a long material lying on the ground. The two invaded the area, Bugs sitting down and Daffy starting the fire that would hopefully last them.

Bugs had stopped holding his stomach and was now sitting like he regularly would. Daffy tried not to ask anything, he just continued making the fire.

It was soon done and he sat next to Bugs on the cold ground. The rabbit didn`t flinch, he seemed quite distant/lost. That made the duck worried. So he asked, even though he was sure there would be consequences.

"Bugs…are you sure you`re ok?"

The rabbit`s head snapped round. "What makes you ask?"

"Because your holding your stomach and you don`t look well."

"I told you! It`s just a bug!"

Daffy didn`t believe that for a second! Bugs was obviously lying. He was a terrible liar, just like Daffy. The rabbit only fooled a couple of people, not everyone.

But the duck just decided to leave it. The fire was burning now, orange flames flickering. It had gotten dark at last and the two had found somewhere before it got there. They didn`t have any food and Daffy thought Bugs could use it.

The rabbit had already gone to sleep, curled up on the ground alone. Daffy had checked over him, noting that the rabbit was pale and really didn`t look very good. It was more than "just a bug"!

Nights ago, Daffy had heard Bugs getting up numerous times to go to the bathroom. He had stayed awake and listened to the rabbit being sick. It was more than one night too.

Daffy had been staying there for about a week and a half now. Bugs had started that bathroom routine a couple of days after Daffy came to stay. That was basically more than a week. A usual bug lasted for half a week at the most. This was no normal bug.

The duck didn`t know what to do. They were in the middle of nowhere, had no food or drink and no idea of what to do. So the duck would just have to do whatever he could.

Turning around to the rabbit, Daffy seized hold of the material that they had both spotted earlier. Bugs had told Daffy to take it. He wasn`t having that!

Now, Daffy wrapped the material around Bugs, watching as he relaxed. Daffy didn't mind, not at all. He would rather have him freezing than Bugs, especially when Bugs was sick.

Daffy lay down, lying on his back. He faced the black/navy sky and watched as the stars twinkled. He sighed. So much had happened in the one day!

Bugs had lost his home, the two were on the run from Elmer, they were lost in the middle of nowhere, had got randomly attacked by a vicious bear and now Bugs was sick.

_Don`t Got Nowhere To Go. Don`t Got Nowhere To Go. _

_Can`t walk your way out of this one. No tricks available. No use trying. Or is there? _

Daffy wasn't one to stop and think. That was usually Bugs. But now as he was thrust out into the open, the world of courage, responsibility and grave decisions, he was set on thinking. _Think twice. No time for acting natural. Act responsible and brave. _

Daffy would have to be cool, calm and collected now if he was going to keep alive. Of course he would have to help Bugs too. He would _HAVE _to. No choice there.

He sighed again. "You know, I don`t even know what`s going on. One minute we`re in a safe place, the next we`re stranded somewhere unsafe! Funny how it works eh?" Daffy continued staring at the sky. "We`re stranded here for a reason. That wasn`t Elmer`s usual tactic. What happened to the guns? Dynamite, seriously? He was up to something…and I`m determined to find out!"

He looked over at the sleeping rabbit. "Don`t worry Bugs, I`m gonna get us out of here. We`re gonna survive. I`m gonna find Elmer, keep him away then nurse you back to health! Then I`ll help you create a new burrow! Don`t worry, I`ll fix everything, I promise."

**Aww, I hate to do that to Bugs! I didn`t really mean to make him sick, but I needed a sort of twist. If the bear wasn`t enough, I made Bugs sick! Oh well, that will probably become one of the main events/points. Since I`ve made a big deal of it in this chapter. **

**I hope I told you all enough. I didn't want to waste anything. I only revealed one baddie, some of Elmer`s feelings and put a bit of Daffy`s concern and true, nice feelings for Bugs. Not bad! **

**A/N: I added Elmer Fudd in as 1 of the main characters as you can see on the characters list before you can enter/read the story. I wasn`t gonna add him, then noticed that he could play a good 3****rd**** main character. Just though you should all know! **


End file.
